1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a braking mechanism, in particular to a braking mechanism used in a stroller.
2. Description of Related Art
Various braking mechanisms have been proposed in the prior art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,264 discloses a brake device including a brake drum and a pair of semicircular brake shoes, wherein the brake drum rotates along with the wheel and the pair of brake shoes are disposed pivotally with respect to the center of the brake drum by a pivot. The pair of brake shoes surround the brake drum respectively. Upon braking, the ends of the pair of brake shoes separating from the pivot are subjected to an external force, the pair of brake shoes thus hoop the brake drum pivotally to cease the rotation of the wheel. Since this conventional brake device employs the brake shoes in pair, a steady braking effect may be achieved no matter the stroller is moving forward or backward.
However, since the aforementioned brake device is controlled by a pedal or a handle disposed adjacent to the wheel, a user must stamp on the pedal by foot or bend down to pull the handle by hand for braking, which is still inconvenient and hazardous. Therefore, in view of the drawbacks, the present invention provides a braking mechanism controlled by a brake cable set in combination with a hand brake, which involves the advantages of safety, easy manipulation, steady braking effect, and simple structure.